


Hey There Nurse

by Prompt_Master



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: A little ficlet based on this post by leggylance on Tumblr:wonderful caring bf keith entering the room and immediately being greeted with a teasing “well helloooo, nurse” from a sick, bed-ridden lance, to which keith only responds with a fond eye roll before making his way over to tend to him





	Hey There Nurse

Keith tapped his fingers against the kitchen countertop, finding himself bored as he watched the microwave dish spin. He skipped classes today because his boyfriend got the flu. Pretty badly too, he was laying miserable in his bed, too dizzy to get up. Not Lance’s bed mind you, Keith’s. He couldn’t make it up the ladder to his bunk bed. He was also too scared of having to throw up and not being able to make it down, so Keith was glad to give up his bed. Now he was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to beep. Luckily for him(and Lance), Hunk had brought over soup so he could just heat it up and go. 

With one second left before the beep Keith grabbed hold of the soup bowl, only to swear and wave his hands around when the heat burned his palms. He shouldn’t have left it in a ceramic bowl. He grabbed a small towel and used that to lift the bowl, not before throwing a spoon haphazardly into it though. He made his way to their room.

Lance was laying there still, miserable. His feet were up in the air against the bed rests of the top bunk, while his face was covered with a pillow. His hands were drapped above his head dramatically. The pillow that was hiding his flushed face was thrown away when he heard Keith’s footsteps near. When he saw his boyfriend step into the doorway he shot him a smirk, 

“Well helllooooooo nurse” 

Keith laughed through his nose and rolled his eyes, “why am I with you again?” He walked over to Lance, pulling up a chair and holding onto the soup. 

Lance shrugged, flipping into his side and holding his head up with an arm, “Well what would you do without me?” 

Keith smiled softly, the kind that Lance loved. The kind only Lance got, “Yeah. You got me there.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s warm forehead. 

Lance’s eyes darted to the bowl Keith placed on the nightstand, then back at Keith, “You didn’t make that did you? Because you’re a nurse today not a chef” 

Keith scoffed, unable to hide the soft look in his eyes, “Shut up, Hunk made it.” 

“Well in that case!” Lance sat up in bed quickly, only to stop and grip his stomach. He slowly lowered himself back down to the pillow at the painful cramp that shot through his stomach. He groaned, covering his mouth and trying to hide the coughing that started to attack his lungs. 

Keith frowned, “Your stomach is still feeling bad then?”

Lance nodded, eyes closed tight. Sweat built up on his forehead, his crown twitching in pain. 

Keith wasn’t exactly…sure what to do. He stood there frozen, wanting to comfort Lance but just now knowing how. His mouth opened and closed, words lost on his tounge. Lance heard the sputtering and cracked an eye open to look up at the worried Keith, his grip on his stomach lessening as the pain began to fade. 

Keith finally found his voice, “Are uh…are you ok? Should I…what should I get you?” 

Lance puffed out his bottom lip and tossed an arm up over his face dramatically, letting out a loud sigh, “Keith I’m DYING.”

Keith froze, worried look melting away, “…What?” 

“This is the end, I can see the light coming for me. I trust you to divide all my stuff up evenly, I never wrote my will.” 

Keith laughed, covering his mouth with his hand, “You’re so dramatic” 

“Is is dramatic if it’s true Kagone?” 

“Well McClain,” Keith smiled, passing over the now warm soup, “Eat up and feel better or else you really will die” 

“Ah you always know what to say” he rolled his eyes, sitting up much slower this time. 

Keith shrugged, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Lance’s mouth, “I love you” 

Lance gaped at this, shock written over his face, “Keith! I’m sick!” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair “…so?” 

Lance rubbed a hand between his brow, “uh? You’ll get sick?” 

Keith shrugged again, “we have more soup” 

“You’re such an idiot” 

“So are you”

And even though Lance genuinely was upset at Keith for not thinking of his own health, he didn’t exactly complain when he got to fall asleep in Keith’s arms with X-Files playing in the background.


End file.
